Because i love her
by Jennyloveskandy
Summary: Kandy. SmuttFluff lol hope you enjoyAfter Rebecca turns up god how i hated herit's supposed 2 be a oneshot lol


"_Because i love her_", he said not looking into her eyes, full of hurt.

"But Sandy?!" Rebecca tried but already saw Sandy turning around, ready to leave.

"What am I supposed to say? I love you…" she tried again to make him feel at least miserable.

"Oh yea you love me and never stopped loving me?" Sandy asked and got a nod of confirmation of the women standing in front of him.

"Then why did you leave me? Why did you leave me twenty years ago?" he asked quietly.

Rebecca didn't know what to say and just looked down.

"Yea I thought so" said Sandy turning one last time to face her "goodbye Rebecca and good luck with the case" he said softly and sincere, but then turned around to leave her. Finally leave her. Once and forever and giving her no time to protest.

When Sandy drove along the street on his way home he dialled his old friend's and old professor's phone number "hey professor" he greeted the old man when he picked up the phone.

"Ohh hey Sandy , so what did you say? She is alive isn't it wonderful. I finally got her back" he said excited, content and happy.

"Yea that's…wonderful. I was glad to be able to say goodbye to her" Sandy stated.

"you , you… you did what?" asked Max in disbelieve.

"I told her that I can't help her with the case" Sandy repeated.

"What? You owe me to…" Max started but Sandy interrupted him : "What? What do I owe you. Old man, I love you, you were one of the most important people in my life, because you made me who i am, but I'm sorry. The only thing I owed you was to bring her back and to try my best to find her. You have her back. Now she's your problem. I'm sorry but I have a family I love and Rebecca is the past. Take care Max." said Sandy and hung up before Max could say anything else.

Sandy felt a tear prickle down his cheek but he knew he did the right thing. He disappointed his family and he disappointed Kirsten by even looking for Rebecca. He always argued with her about Jimmy living next door and being a constant in her life and he didn't want more arguments. His family was just too important for him.

When he pulled up into the drive way he saw Kirsten's familiar Range Rover. He made his way into the house and when he reached his bedroom he saw Kirsten sitting on the bed, waiting for him. She looked tired and sad and he immediately felt guilty because he was the only reason for it.

He made his way over to the bed, bent over her and kissed her softly on the lips, something he felt like he didn't do in ages. He expected her to pull away but instead he saw her closing her eyes. He closed his own and deepend the kiss by running his tongue over her bottom lip until she obliged and let him in. His tongue caressed hers with soft long warm strokes and she moaned quietly into his mouth.

This kiss is amazing, he thought to himself.

When they finally broke apart they gazed into each others eyes and he saw Kirsten's lips curl into a light smile. Something she hadn't done in a long long time.

He put his hand on her cheek and caressed it softly with his thumb.

"hey" she spoke for the first time.

"hey baby" he replied and he could swear he had seen a sparkle in her eye when he called her this way. Before Kirsten could say anything else he told her "Rebecca is alive".

He immediately saw that sparkle in her eyes disappear and everything that was left was disappointment, not because she wanted Rebecca to be dead, but because this moment was spoiled by mentioning her name.

Again, Sandy felt guilty for making her feel that way and continued "I saw her" he stated.

Kirsten looked up, surprised but her delicate features quickly turned hard "what are you trying to tell me Sandy? That you saw Rebecca Bloom, your ex-fiancée and that she is still as in love with you as she was?

"Yes" he simply answered. Because it was true.

When he saw the hurt in Kirsten's eyes and her trying to get out of under the covers he stopped her with his hand "I saw her. She said she is still in love with me. She wants me to help her with her case to be able to live her life again" Sandy explained further, just wanting to be honest to her. Now he saw a single tear running down Kirsten's cheek which he tried to wipe away but she turned her head away from him.

"you are leaving me?" Kirsten asked quietly and a few more tears escaped her eyes.

"what? Hone…" he started but Kirsten interrupted him "Don't worry Sandy, I understand… I didn't talk to you over the summer. We hadn't much contact, we drifted off of each other- not only physically. I understand that you don't want to put up with it anymore…" she said and got out of his grasp, running towards the bathroom and placing herself on the floor, head against the bathtub.

Sandy knew she hadn't locked but he placed himself outside anyway, so they were both sitting on the same point just that a wall was between the two of them.

He waited a few moments until he heard her sobbing subside "Baby…" he started and he heard her taking a deep breath, probably wishing him to hell.

"Baby…listen to me" he continued "Rebecca is still alive. Rebecca loves me. Rebecca wants me to help her. That's true but I never said that I'm happy to have her back. That I love her . that I'm going to help her. And I think that's exactly our problem- we don't listen to each other" he stopped and heard nothing more than silence so he decided to tell her how he really felt "I would never – N_EVER_- leave you, Kirsten. And it brakes my heart that you think of me that way. You are the most important thing in my life. Being Seth's mother will make you always the most beautiful and important women in my life. I thought I showed and told you that enough, but obviously, not" he finished sadly. He felt a tear running quietly down his face when he didn't get an answer. Maybe it was already too late. Maybe they reached the end of the road.

He slightly startled when he heard her soft voice speaking suddenly "I…I know I wasn't the nicest person to live with over the summer. And I know that I blamed you even if it wasn't you fault at all. I'm sorry that I'm always jealous and give you the feeling that I don't trust you. But Sandy I do. You are the only person in the world that I ever truly trusted. You know everything about me and you are the person, closest to me. I know I made a lot of mistakes and I know that I wasn't the perfect wife. I know you have a lot to put up with because of me. My dad, the Newpsies. But I want you to know that I love you more than anything, I always have and I didn't mean to disconnect me from you. I need to be close to you Sandy. Emotionally and physically. I need you keeping me warm during the night. I need you making me feel loved with the way you touch,kiss and look at me. I need to feel safe with you putting your arms around me. I just need you. More than I ever thought humanly possible…"

She said and began to cry again. She didn't know how all these words came out of her mouth but she was relieved that she finally told him how she felt.

When she didn't get a response she suddenly felt like she said too much, but when she felt the familiar arms of her husband pulling her into a tight hug, she began to cry freely. Not because she was sad, disappointed and felt lonely. She cried because she felt a weight being lifted off of her shoulders. Finally she had her husband back. Finally she had told him how she felt. Finally he had told her that she was really more important to him than Rebecca Bloom and she loved him more right that second than she had ever before.

Here they were, crying, there bodies ,almost lying, interwined on the floor. When they broke apart and gazed into each others eyes they felt all the love and passion being unleashed. They saw finally the love of their lifes in the other ones again.

When they looked at each other both knew what the other was thinking. They slowly lent in and shared a soft kiss. They both felt like teenagers on their first date, sharing their first kiss. They looked back into each others eyes, both looking for confirmation to go further. It had been a while since they wanted to be so close to each other.

Sandy saw Kirsten slightly nod and he kissed her again, this time a little while longer.

When he felt Kirsten's tongue begging entrance to his mouth he gladly obliged . They softly massaged the others tongue with their own and explored the others warm mouth.

Sandy heard Kirsten moaning softly and he began to caress her lower back.

Kirsten put her hands over his, then sliding them up over his arms, over his shoulders, tracing her palms softly along his adams apple, over his chin and cheeks and into his hair. Both of them wanted to save this moment so they tried to be as slow and softly as possible but both of them grew slightly impatient as the time went by. Both of them were still on the floor, resting on their knees.

When they started to get too uncomfortable and unpatiently Sandy stood up and pulled Kirsten up with him in the progress, not wanting to lose her lips for a second. When they were both at one level again, Sandy took Kirsten in his arms and carried her over into their bedroom and placed her on their bed. She carefully sorted the bed sheets underneath her so they lay IN the bed not ON TOP. Sandy repositioned himself on top of her and lightly lifted her up so he was able to remove her Pj-top. Their lips immediately met again and Sandy threw her top onto a chair next to the bed.

Now it was Kirsten's turn so she placed her hands on his waist, just being desperate to feel the skin that was exposed by his t-shirt. When Sandy's hands started to wander Kirsten tore his shirt completely off of his body to join hers on the chair, which caused their lips to brake apart again. This time their lips didn't meet again immediately instead they admired the others upper body.

Sandy loved her body. The swell of her breasts. Her sexy style of clothing, especially her underwear.

Kirsten was hypnotized by his chest. So sturdy and toned. When he moved to put a few lose strands out of her face and behind her ear she could see the muscles on his arms and chest move. It was a major turn on. She always found it sexy how strong he was and how safe he made her feel all the time they spent time together.

Staring at each others bodies didn't help them keeping control either and Sandy couldn't help but lowering his lips to her almost naked chest and starting to kiss the space between her soft mounds. When he heard her moan, this time a little louder, he knew she was enjoying it and continued while pulling her PJ trousers off of her long slender beautiful legs.

After a few moments he sat Kirsten up once again to be able to remove her bra.

When he succeeded he gave her a quick peck on the lips before lowering himself once again onto her and kissed and sucked at her hardening nipples. Kirsten's hands grew lost in Sandy's black mop of hair while she moaned out in pleasure "Ohh honey…I've missed you so much".

Sandy smiled and continued pleasing the love of his life.

Once again it was Kirsten's turn , so she pulled his head off of her chest and kissed him passionately while unbuckling his belt and pushing his trousers down to the floor. Her position allowed her leg to rub against his fast growing erection, making him moan out loud.

"Mhh you like that huh?" she asked, giggling through the kiss. Sandy reacted quickly by slipping his hand inside her panties and flicked her gently with a finger making her moan just as loud "_You like that huh_?" Sandy said and they both giggled, before their lips locked again in a sensual but as well sexual kiss.

When they were both close to climaxing they tried desperately to remove each others final garments. Kirsten lifted her hips so Sandy could slip her panties easily off her legs. Sandy didn't waste time in finding his way back to her most sensitive spot, rubbing her slowly.

"mhhhm honey" she cried out, not be able to control herself any longer.

She used her feet to push his boxers off of his legs and they were finally ridded of all clothes.

Sandy slightly parted her legs and placed himself between them so their groins made contact, arousing them both further. They were both panting and low moans escaped their lips between their open mouthed passionate kisses. Before Sandy did what they both wanted so desperately he put his hand back between her thighs to test her. She was more than ready and they both gazed once again into each other's eyes. Kirsten gave a slight nod of confirmation "baby, now" he heard her soft voice whispering into his ear.

Who was he to deny her. He moved her legs once again before moving his tip right to her entrance and plunging softly and deep inside her , while looking deep into her bright blue eyes.

When they both adjusted to the feeling of being connected again after weeks and their groans subsided , Sandy started to create a pace for them. Kirsten arched her back when his thrust forced him deeper inside her and their lips didn't meet again. They just gazed deep into each others eyes while they moved together in a perfect rhythm.

They tried to be gentle and slow , wanting this to last forever but after a few moments they got to a point where they both could hold off no longer and Kirsten climaxed , crying Sandy's name out loudly while burying her hands into the flesh of his lower back.

Shortly after Sandy took both her hands into his and pinned them over her head, reaching a climax himself, groaning her name into her ear, when he collapsed onto her and rested her head on her shoulder.

They lay there, Sandy adding a pleasurable weight onto Kirsten's much smaller body. There was a comfortable silence between them and they were both satisfied and content.

Sandy remained inside her when he picked his head up off her shoulder to look into her eyes.

"I love you so much baby" he whispered and he couldn't have made a more true or sincere statement. Kirsten smiled up at him and answered "I love you too Sandy, more than you'll ever know" and they both shared a sensual kiss.

After a while Sandy withdrew himself from Kirsten's body after brushing some sweaty strands of hair out of her face. When he lay down beside her she found her way onto his body and lied down on him completely. Sandy always said it wasn't uncomfortable to sleep in that position because she didn't weight much anyway and he loved it to be as close to her as possible when they slept. So Kirsten remained on top of her husband, who caressed her back after tucking the both of them up under the blanket.

They knew they made a lot of mistakes but they knew as well that they loved each other more than anything, what they ,more than proved that night.

After sharing sweet kisses and caresses they drifted off to a peaceful sleep, while they lay cuddled together under the blanket, their naked bodies being warmed by the other one, how they wanted and needed it to be.

**Xxxx OKAY you guys lol I never thought I'd really write smutt lol. Well I hope you like it and please review to push my confidence :P**

**I just thought there isn't much kandy-smutt anymore and if there is it is always "in and out, thanks honey" you know lol xD and I HATED REBECCA and always wished it would've turned out this way. No Rebecca means No Carter and that means NO rehab HEHE )**

**Tell me whatcha think. X Love, Jen**


End file.
